charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Ending/Plot
Picking up from the last issue, Benjamin Turner and Kyra are sent back to the present immediately after Ben experienced the moment of his son's death. Benjamin is confused, though the Encantadas explain that Cole's memories are now his own. They add that he cannot save what is no longer there and teleport away. Benjamin then truly realizes that Cole is gone and Kyra comforts him. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige bust through Kareem's house door seconds before Tuatha leaves through a fire portal. To stop the witch from escaping, Prue wills Tuatha to appear through another portal outside the house. When the sisters confront Tuatha, she undoes the protection spell placed on the Charmed Ones, causing them to collapse in Prue's presence. She then opens several portals around the area, allowing demons to emerge through them. Prue wants Kareem to take her sisters to safety, but they insist on staying and taking care of the demons while she takes care of Tuatha. While battling the demons, Paige collapses with a nosebleed. Prue blasts Tuatha into the air. Prue wants to kill the witch, but states that Tuatha has something she needs. She then astral projects into Tuatha and searches for Tyler. While inside, she sees the spirit of Heremus and attacks him. Heremus then wraps its claws around her and an explosion ensues, causing Tuatha to be vanquished and Tyler to reappear. Kareem embraces him. Prue and Paige both wake up and the sisters are surprised that they all feel okay. Prue explains that while she ripped Heremus from Tyler, her connection to the All was destroyed. Back at the Halliwell Manor, everyone, including Kareem's parents, is celebrating. Kareem and Tyler explain to Aidel that the Cleaners wiped the memories of all mortals who witnessed the incident with Tuatha, so their secret is safe. Henry shows up at the manor with fried chicken wings and asks to have a minute with Paige. Their argument remains the same, but for tonight, they simply want to enjoy the moment. Tyler apologizes to Kareem's dad for the trouble, but he is quickly forgiven. Piper and Phoebe talk about Coop; they agree to go to the Tribunal tomorrow to talk about getting her husband back. Outside, Benjamin tries to talk to Kyra, though she is angry as she believes he is in love with Phoebe. Benjamin denies this and they argue. Benjamin then leaves, leaving Kyra upset. Piper shares a moment with Prue. Piper says that they still have a lot to figure out, but that she is happy that Prue is finally back for real. Prue smirks, stating that she is. Later that night at Knox Academy, an attendant catches Prue roaming the halls. Prue incinerates her with electrokinesis, then sends hundreds of seeds across the school, infecting the students. She then walks out to the garden, where she is greeted by Dominus, who is possessing Montgomery Knox. He refers to her as Heremus and states that he can feel the All inside her. Dominus notes that she sounds different, at which she replies that she is no longer "Heremus" and that her name is "Prue". Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 10 Plots